nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Finnegan Doyle
"I've been a liar, been a thief, Been a lover, been a cheat. All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me" History Finnegan Doyle was the fourth born to a couple of drug addicts. Most of what he could remember from his childhood is hunger and fear. His parents weren't kind and what little gold they could scrounge together most often went to the drugs they were addicted too. His siblings and him resorted to begging and stealing to keep alive. However, that more often lead to them getting beat by the other street kids or a merchant. He lived like this for several years. Always on the brink of starvation, watching for the next beating. Then one day it got worse. The Doyles received an interesting offer. In exchange for one of their children, they would receive a very large deposit of gold. They didn't even stop to consider it. Finn was the slowest of the siblings and was caught. Finn spent most of his life from then on in chains. He didn't go easy on the slavers. He fought back and tried to escape every chance he got. As a result, Finn was introduced to the flogger and reintroduced to it often. They beat him often until he broke and gave in. Then the real training began. He was made a slave early for one purpose. Sex. From his early teens, he had learned how to pleasure his master or mistress. But once he'd outgrown the market Finn had been put up for sale. This time he'd drawn the attention of a creature. A man with a tiger head and backwards hands spotted the broken and willing Finn while patrolling the slave markets one day. A Rakshasa, as he called himself, in search of a new stud for his wife. What had caught the creature's attention was the small remark on his papers. 'Subject has shown potential for psychic arts.' Finn was bought and transported to the monster's manor. The wife had proven interested as well and decided to take Finn for a ride. Usually, once the deed had been done, the slave is disposed of. But Finn had proven more interesting than first thought. He enjoyed the pain the creature provided. Hence started his next stage in life. For the next four years, Finnegan was used as a stud by the wife and several of her friends. Several children were sired by his efforts and he was allowed to live. Tortured, used, and kept shackled for their perverse pleasure. The bright side of it all was that Finn had proven to be trustworthy and allowed to walk the grounds. He'd been put in charge of the other slaves and servants. It wasn't a half bad life, except for one thing. He wasn't free. Then one day he found a random key. That key opened a door. And that door asked him one question, "Do you want to be free?" Appearance Finnegan looks the typical rogue. He wears tight leathers, weathered with age. His weapons stay hidden in sheathed tied to his wrists. Dark hair is typically messy and falls in front of his black piercing eyes. More often than not, Finn's face is adorned with a smirk or a wink. Under his armor and clothes, his body is covered in scars from ankle to neck. Carefully placed marks latticed over each other but never harming the merchandise. Personality Finn is rarely if ever serious. A big flirt that is easy to laugh off the situation. He can be blunt and tends to not beat around the bush. Aspirations Finn wants one thing in life right now and that is to simply live it. For the first time in forever, he is free and he's not going to let anyone take that from him. Relationships John De Lioncourt This man is the love of my life. He's kind, generous, and a huge nerd. I do not deserve his love and yet he gives it to me of his free will. I will protect him to my dying breath. Julius DragonWood This is a good man that understands me on a base level. He's become a sort of mentor to me. I highly respect him and strive for his approval. Vavi DragonWood Wife to Julius and a good person all around. Has helped me and John grow as a couple in ways best not described. Honest, kind, and sexy as hell. Arcadian Friends with benefits that I have fun with once in a while. A good drinking buddy as well. Elijah Good drinking buddy, though can be a bit uptight sometimes. I hope he can learn to relax more. Catlyn A good healer. Very giving and cute as hell. I should try to talk to her more. Category:Characters